


まだ涙にならない悲しみが（４）

by banana0728



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	まだ涙にならない悲しみが（４）

“他们给了你多少钱？”堂本光一向前逼近了几步。  
“六十万。”堂本刚嘴唇微动。  
“六十万，六十万……”堂本光一怒极反笑，“我以前每月的零花钱就有一百多万，而现在我的男朋友为了六十万就要跟别人上床！”  
紧接着堂本光一把抱起他，把他扔在宾馆柔软的大床上，伸手扯开他的浴袍。  
堂本刚白嫩的身子随即展露在光一眼前，光一伸手抚摸着刚细腻柔滑的脖子，手指又慢慢滑到他美丽的锁骨，肩膀上的黑痣，再到胸前两颗红嫩的小可爱，柔软的下腹，腿间的敏感。这美妙身体的每一处光一都触摸过无数遍，也用吻烙下过无数个烙印，每一次都极尽温柔，没有一次腻烦过。但是唯独这一次，堂本光一一想到自己今天如果没来这家酒吧，没应承那个酒保，这具美妙的身体就不知道在谁身下婉转承欢，这娇软的声音又不知发出怎样诱人的呻吟给那个人听，他就双眼发红，目眦欲裂，嫉妒到快要发狂。  
难道自己这个男朋友在刚心里就这么不可靠吗？如果需要钱的话，为什么不能直说呢？为什么要通过这种方式？那些人难道会在乎你的感受吗？他们会像我一样心疼你吗？  
光一甚至在想，在以前他不知道的时候，堂本刚是不是也曾经通过这种方式弄过钱？

这个想法让光一体内的巨兽霎时变得狂暴起来了。  
他用单手按住刚的肩膀，另一只手粗暴地揉捏着刚胸前一手就能掌握的软肉，大拇指搓弄着乳头，那敏感的小点很快就肉眼可见地红肿了起来，但是光一却丝毫没有怜惜地继续着他的蹂躏。  
光一的力气很大，刚几乎挣扎不得，只能任由他在自己身上予取予求。虽然他心里颇为不情愿，但是在光一熟练的手法下却无法抗拒身体的反应。不仅胸前的两点挺立了起来，身下的隐秘处也开始渐渐分泌出湿润的液体，渴望起光一的进入。

在满心的愤怒和爱人裸体的诱惑下，光一感觉到自己的下身已经硬得不行了。于是暂时放过了刚雪白丰满的胸脯，转而按着他的腰，胡乱扯下自己身上的衬衣和长裤，不容置疑地将自己的雄壮放在了刚嘴边：“吃下去。”  
“用嘴吗？”刚的声音有些颤抖。  
以前他们玩闹的时候，他也试过用嘴帮光一，但是也只试了那么一次就放弃了。他的小嘴要含住光一的巨物本来就不容易，更何况还要忍受着接近窒息的痛苦。  
但是这次的光一却毫无怜惜地用自己的巨物塞满了刚的小小的三角嘴，几乎没有经验的刚被一直抵到喉咙口，呛得眼泪都出来了。那个人却还是一脸冷漠的神情。  
这样的光一让刚觉得可怕，自从刚认识光一第一天起，他就从来没见过光一对自己露出这种神情来。  
于是，他只好低下头，继续努力地吞吐着光一，希望能够因此取悦他。  
但是即使刚的口腔都含到酸痛，光一却还是迟迟没有发泄出来。刚微微仰起头，泪眼汪汪又可怜巴巴地望着光一，渴望他能够稍微怜悯一下自己结束自己的酷刑。毕竟以往他只要眼圈稍微一红，光一所有的原则就全喂了狗。  
可是现在的光一却丝毫不为所动。  
刚终于明白，这一次，光一是真的生气了。

光一确实生气了，而且在刚乖巧努力地为他咬之后变得更加生气了。对自己他都不曾如此迁就，却能在今天晚上做到这个地步。倘若，倘若今天来的是别人，他是否也能这么做？光一不敢再想下去。  
咬带来的前所未有的刺激，以及被心上人用小嘴伺候的心理快感让光一变得越发硬了起来。他从刚口里抽出，接着粗暴地分开他的双腿，伸手试探了一下，立刻就冲了进去。  
尽管在洗澡时已经提前做过润滑和扩张，但这样突然的进攻也让刚疼得眼泪几乎掉下来，用颤抖的声音恳求道：“扣酱……疼……”  
以前光一一直都是小心又温柔地照顾着他的感受的，从来没有让他像现在这么疼过  
可是光一却对他的求饶充耳不闻，继续冷酷地横冲直撞着，狠狠抽出又狠狠顶入，每次仿佛要进入他体内最深最隐秘的地方。即使已经有过多次经验，刚的后穴仍然狭窄紧致，带给他难以形容的极致快感。  
刚感觉到有阵阵交错着疼痛的羞耻快感从脊椎一路涌上了脑海，他咬住嘴唇，无声的啜泣着，冰凉的泪水从脸颊上流下。光一仿佛已经完全变成了另外一个人，这样的光一让他觉得害怕。  
这么疯狂冲刺了一百多下后，光一又抬起刚的大腿放在肩上，把他摆成一个极其羞耻的姿势，让他稍一低头就能看到光一在他已经开始红肿可怜的私处里进出的景象。  
大概因为双腿间传来的快感太过剧烈，身体无法抵抗这种被充实的美妙感觉。虽然刚心里经受着非人的折磨，但他的身体却完全不听他的使唤，尤其是下面的穴口，自作主张地一开一合欢迎着光一，蠕动吸吮着光一，还不断溢出香甜的蜜汁。

不知道又过了多久，光一用双手抬着他的大腿让他翻了个身，从对面位变成了最没有安全感的后背位。光一的**在刚的甬道里面转了个圈，过于强烈的快感让他不由得惊叫出声：“不要！”  
不要这种姿势，不要。我不要看不见你的脸，我要看着你，就算你现在的表情冷漠得就像对待路边被人抛弃的旧娃娃一样，我也想看着你的脸。让我确定现在压在我身上这个人就是光一，就算粗暴到快要弄伤我，你也是光一。  
“今天晚上，你是我花钱买来的。”堂本光一从后面贴近了刚的耳朵，一边钳住了刚的下颚一边冷冷地说，“所以，别跟我提要求。”  
刚绝望地闭上了眼睛，感受着光一继续不知疲倦地撞击着他的下//体，一次次把他抛上快感的高峰。可是就在身体无比贴近无比火热的时候，刚却感觉到，光一的心又冰冷，又遥远。


End file.
